


Love for coffee [Fanart]

by redfield5x5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/pseuds/redfield5x5
Summary: The prompt:"Coffee Shop AU. Kara and Alex run a cafe together, and Kara can't help but get heart eyes whenever her favorite costumer, Lucy, comes in to -flirt- get her daily coffee fix."





	Love for coffee [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> Hello there, Nixie_DeAngel! Merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy new year! :) It's been a pleasure making this for you, I hope it adds some more fun to your holidays! Wish you all the bestest!
> 
> The prompt was very fanfiction friendly, and since I am a photoshopper, I decided to cheat a bit and use some gifs to illustrate the story. I know it wasn't the request, but I figured it might set the mood and shape for a story a little. Hopefully it ended up being charming enough.  
> As for the actual manip, well, I decided to keep the "Super" part in the story, and if a Super barista takes someone to a coffee-that-she-didn't-make date, it sure can be on a rooftop in Paris, just because :)

|   
---|---  
|   
  
 

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/adb535908610684)  
[click-click for 1920x1080 fullsize](http://www.imagebam.com/image/adb535908610684)


End file.
